


Bedtime

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [120]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flirting, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pre Roloceit, established roceit, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Number 9. “Why are you awake?” With Roceit or Loceit? (combined the two but can be read as roceit and loceit without logince involved!)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Bedtime

It wasn’t unusual to see the lights of the subconscious where the sides made their home on late into the night. Thomas himself was notoriously bad at getting to sleep on time, and not even Logan’s insistence on a healthy circadian rhythm could fight against the frustrating fact that for some reason it was just easier to get things done once the sun had gone down. 

That didn’t stop him from trying though, and tonight was no different. Logan rolled his neck carefully as he saved his work and grabbed his glass to go and stock up on water for the night. His route took him downstairs, hearing soft music from Virgil’s room, weird noises from Remus’s at the end of the hall, and eventually downstairs. Patton was asleep on the couch in front of some cartoon marathon, but the sides Logan couldn’t quite bring himself to admit he was extra specially looking out for were both huddled together in the kitchen with cups of coffee, urgently discussing something. 

“Not that I’m surprised, but why are you awake?” Logan asked as he joined them, pausing to add, “this time.” Janus and Roman gave him twin sheepish smiles, before Roman launched into a frenzied retelling of his latest imaginary story idea, words flowing out almost as fast as he could think them, full of details he had apparently been stockpiling from information Logan had given them over time. Logan listened, chest warm and full, but he watched Janus too, and the way _he_ fondly watched Roman. It made Logan’s heart ache, but he was still biding his time with _that_ whole thing. The data was still incomplete, proof yet to be gathered, conclusions still up in the air. But soon, soon.

“We’ll try and get some rest now though,” Janus murmured, turning that same gaze over to Logan and making him blush. “I know it’s important to you. And Thomas has enough trouble getting to sleep with Remus keeping him up, let alone the rest of us. C’mon, Shakespeare.” He reached out to take Roman’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen with a little wave to Logan and a cheerful goodbye from Roman, still caught in the throes of the midnight muse. 

“Goodnight,” Logan whispered to himself, clutching his still-empty glass to his chest with a smile he was helpless to stop. It was just really nice to be listened to. And he mentally added tonight’s interactions to the swiftly growing pile of evidence that told him that soon his investigation would be over and he could reap the rewards of patience. 

But for now he just refilled his water and went to bed. Thomas’s routine wasn’t going to stick to itself, after all. 


End file.
